


A Night With Holly

by Katmousse



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katmousse/pseuds/Katmousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Holly share a night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever! Who would have thought it would be smutty? Anyway, go easy on me please as I am new to this. 
> 
> I would like to thank a friend that I've made co-author for cleaning this up correcting grammatical errors. :)

Confusion flooded Nora. Was this woman playing games with her? She did not have time for such absurdity right now. Hesitantly, she had to ask.

"What are you...offering exactly?" 

"Two caps for each tarberry. Good enough?" Holly raised her brows as if uncertain. She must have dealt with greedy people in the past.

"That's fair." Nora nodded and shot the ghoul woman with that award winning smile. "Tell me about these goods." At that, Holly's confidence visibly riffled through her. She grinned widely and placed a hand on her hip.

"You're lookin' at 'em, hot stuff. I might be a ghoul, but I'm still _aaaalllll woman_." She emphasized those last words. "So, what do you think?"

"About..what?"

Holly's confidence faltered. Was this human being serious? "About me of course. And be honest." 

Nora could almost hear hurt ringing through her voice. She figured turning into a ghoul had to take a pounding on one's confidence. She didn't want to hurt Holly's feelings.

"I think you look pretty good." Nora reassured the ghoul with the sweetest smile she could muster. She wasn't lying. She had seen far worst looking ghouls in the wasteland so far. Holly looked impeccable compared to those ghouls.

"Yeah?" Holly sounded as though she had been waiting for Nora to brute-fully dismiss her. Slowly, her confidence began to peak up again. "you're looking pretty damn fine yourself, stranger. I know I come on a little strong sometimes, but why wait around for someone to chase me? When I see something I like, I go after it. After all, we ghouls might live a long time compared to humans, but I won't be around forever." Holly purred as looked Nora up and down.

Nora's eyes widened. She began to realize what it was exactly this woman was getting at. Before she could comment, though, Holly took a deep breath and continued.

"So...do you think you could ever see yourself, you know," She raised her eyebrows as a telltale sign. "dating a ghoul?"

"Ah!" Nora accidentally exclaimed. "Are you...hitting on me?" 

Luckily Holly didn't take offense to Nora's exclamation, instead taking it as a display of shyness.

"Not used to aggressive women, huh? Ha ha. Well, I won't hold it against you." She winked. "I'd still like to know your answer, though. So tell me, would you date a Ghoul?"

Nora was speechless. For once she was happy Hancock had wandered off within The Slog, because she knew she wouldn't be able to bare two peoples eyes on her right now. She had not expected this when she came to The Slog. She ran the words through her head a few times. Really she had no reason not to date a ghoul if she came to like one good enough. 

"Yeah." Nora smiled. 

Holly seemed momentarily shocked. She had been ready for a full force rejection from the other woman. Instead, she got that beautiful kind smile of hers and a positive confirmation. Here was her chance if there ever was one.

"Do you think...you could ever, you know."

Nora arched a brow.

"Sleep with one? Maybe me?" Now was the time of truth.

Nora's eyes widened at such a forward question. She had to think this over. She hadn't looked at anyone that way yet. She never in her life thought of a woman in that sense, especially not a ghoul. She had felt close to Hancock while they were traveling, but when he made advances she was quick to dismiss them. Now that she recalled it she wondered if maybe that had only been because it had been so soon since she watched her husband...Nora forced the memory away. Maybe this was something she needed.

"Yeah."

"Well! Aren't I lucky!" She squealed. Her arms flew to Nora's hips. Nora was quick to grab Holly's arms before she could have the chance to make any progress.

"Whoa, whoa. Take me out to dinner first, yeah?" Nora joked. 

"Oh! I didn't think you'd be up for that!" Holly bit her lip.

Confusion rolled through Nora once more before realization came crashing down hard. "O-oh! No, that's not!--I mean, that's just a saying, from the old world--I uh, guess some expressions don't get carried over with time..." Nora bit her fingernails, her cheeks a deep pink. 

Holly chuckled as Nora stampered. "Relax hun I was only joking. Unfortunately, I can't do much for a romantic dinner, but I can do my best to show a beautiful smoothskin like you a good time." Holly winked playfully and tugged at Nora's hand. When Nora willingly let her take her hand, Holly began walking toward a more secluded area of The Slog.

"So, tell me about yourself. What's your name, you already know mine." Holly giggled.

"Oh! My name is Nora." She felt silly, here she was, holding the hand of a ghoul she'd never met before now and being drug off to who knows where, and she hadn't even told the woman her name! 

Holly obviously did not mind how little they knew about one another. Like she said, when she sees something she likes, she goes after it. "Nora, huh? Nice. What's your story?"

Nora pondered this. She didn't know if she should load this energetic woman down with the details of her life. She decided she would be brief with it. "I'm from the old world...I'm from Vault 111." She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. Holly had slowed down and was eyeing her now, obviously intrigued. "They froze us, and well, I'm...I'm the only one who survived...I'm the sole survivor." Nora decided it was best to leave out that she watched her husband die and her only child be ripped from his arms. Holly didn't need to know those details.

"Oh, hun... I'm sorry. It must have been awful to wake up here. I'm not a pre-war ghoul, but I've talked to lots of them and they say this world is nothing like what it used to be."

"It's not. It's really not."

Holly frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Nora was quick to answer and forced a smile. She appreciated the woman's concern, but she couldn't talk to her about this. It was too soon. Obviously not too soon for other things, however.

The two women made their way to a small shack by the outskirts of the ghoul community. 

"When I first came here I felt like my personal space was ripped away from me." Holly laughed. "I appreciated the food and shelter, yea. But we all slept so close together, I couldn't stand it. When I was a human I had my own bedroom. Pretty luxurious, too. Had a door with a proper lock, clean bed sheets and all the privacy a girl could ask for." Holly beamed at Nora.

"What happened to you, Holly?" Nora finally inquired. Hancock had told her long ago not to go asking questions like this to strangers, but as quick as it may be, she had already begun to feel close to the woman. And Holly had been the one to inquire first, after all.

Holly shrugged. She seemed regretful. "Well, you know. I was young and thought I was invincible. I kept going deeper into radiation filled caves... Each time I made it out it boosted my confidence so next time I'd go further. Bad idea." Holly held out her arms and looked over herself once before looking into Nora's eyes and giving a pitiful grin. "Prolonged radiation exposure will do this to ya." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"Sometimes. You know before this happened, I used to hate ghouls. When I started changing and my family abandoned me, who do you think took me in?"

"The Slog." Nora answered.

"Bingo!" Holly snapped her fingers and giggled. "You know I hadn't fully changed yet when I arrived here, but they knew and they knew why I came here. They were there for me. They helped me manage. I think Ghouls are kinder than humans." 

Holly then opened the door to the shack. "Anyway, I built this a few months into living here. I come here when I just want to be alone. No one ever bothers me." She invited Nora in.

The small shack had a single window with an old scrap of pre-war flower print fabric nailed over it as a curtain. Holly had a crate held up with blocks to act as a table and a single chair beside of it. She had many books on the crate indicating she read a lot when she came here. A relatively clean mattress laid on the floor and an old world globe sat next to it. Many mutated dried flowers in Nukacola bottles littered the floor and window seal. Although minimalistic, her shack gave off a cozy feeling.

Nora knew Holly brought her here to ensure they would not be interrupted. Reality sat in and Nora became nervous. In her old life, she would have never run off and had sex with a stranger like this. Nora wasn't the most _modest_ woman in her old life, but she certainly made sure to go on a few dates before hittin' the skins with them. 

Holly picked up on her hesitation. She had been surprised Nora took her up on the offer to begin with. She was not surprised that Nora wanted to back out, so she gave her a pitiful smile.

"Hey, it's alright if you don't want to. I know there is a lot of grimy rumors about the anatomy of us ghouls, hehe." 

"O-oh! No, no it's not that!" Nora reassured her. Why hadn't she agreed and left? Instead, she was here reassuring her.

Holly leaned in close and brushed Nora's hair away from her ear and whispered. Nora felt goosebumps from the ghouls hot breath against her sensitive ear.

"Well, no matter what you may have heard from those bigots out there, I promise everything we have is still intact. Well, _mostly."_ Holly giggled and stepped away. "We may look like a corpse but we don't feel like them!"

Suddenly Nora remembered settlers talking about ghouls being unsettling squishy down there. She figured that must have been what Holly meant. She then couldn't get her mind off the thought. Would she stink down there? Most people didn't bathe as regularly as people from before the war did. Would ghoulification reinforce an odor? She'd hid in tight spaces with Hancock many times and the only odor she ever noticed was of tobacco and jet, and the occasional fruity mentat on his breath. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Holly's warm hands caressing her waist. Nora shot her eyes back up to Holly who was grinning at her.

"Nervous because you've never been with a ghoul?" Holly guessed.

"I've never been with a woman before." Nora corrected.

Holly's eyes widened and she purred, "Ooooh, I get to be your first for a lot of things." She began pushing Nora further into the small shack until Nora nearly fell onto the mattress, Nora's heels dug into it. Holly's hands began brushing up and down Nora's sides and did small circles with her thumb. Nora struggled to figure out where to place her own hands, finally settling on gripping Holly's upper arms. 

The women were similar in height and kept eye contact as Holly continued her actions. They could both feel each other's warm breath on each other's lips and finally, Holly closed the distance between them. Nora made a throaty surprised gasp. Holly's hands how began going to work on Nora's upper body armor and step back without breaking the kiss to allow it to fall to the ground with a loud clang. She scooted the armor away to the side and shot her hands underneath Nora's shirt, massaging the smooth, soft skin underneath the tattered fabric. Nora let out a throaty moan from the skin on skin contact. Holly parted away from her, both women breathing hard now.

Holly took Nora's hands that now had their nails dug painlessly into Holly's arms and placed them on her hips. "Touch me too," Holly said with more assertion than she meant to. 

Nora lightly nodded and Holly seized her lips once more. She licked at Nora's lips, begging for entry and Nora granted it. Briefly, Nora wondered why she was doing this. She decided this was a new world and people did things differently here. There was no need for her to hold onto her old world values. She needed this relief. She wanted it. This was something she would never have got the opportunity to experience before, so why not take it now that she could?

Nora finally pushed back into Holly and swirled her own tongue around the other woman's. Holly hummed happily into Nora's mouth, happy to have finally gotten a positive reaction out of the human woman. 

With her confidence now skyrocketing, Holly pushed Nora and they both fell onto the springy old mattress. Holly made haste to get rid of Nora's shirt and Nora made no protest, only a surprised gasp. Nora wasn't wearing a bra, a habit most women had nowadays. Women had long lost the idea of any usefulness in a bra and Nora, although late to the party, she was right there along with them. Holly palmed at Nora's small breasts. Nora let out a shaky breath, surprised by how sore they were and how good it felt to has someone massaging them. Holly pinched her nipples and grinned at the mean look Nora shot her. She raised up and pulled off her own shirt. 

Nora understood why Holly had said mostly now. Although the ghoul was very busty compared to Nora's chest that went flat as soon as she laid down on her back, Holly was missing her nipples. The skin over her breasts was just as discolored and rocky as the rest of her body. Nora could see two well-sized rings on her breasts that were more constant with their colors, and Nora figured that must have been the vestige of her areolas. Hesitantly, Nora brought her hands up to grope Holly, attempting to mimic the ghouls actions. Surprisingly, Holly's breasts were still pretty soft despite her ghoulification. 

"Ahh," Holly sighed. Nora figured that meant she was doing something right. In all honesty, Nora had no idea what she was doing. She was so used to making men feel good.

She had no idea how to make a woman that wasn't herself feel good. But she had told Holly she'd never been with a woman before, and Holly had already taken the lead. 

Both women continued to fondle each other before Holly came down onto Nora, chests pushed against each other and allowed her tongue to explore Nora's warm mouth once again. Nora had stopped thinking so much and melted into the kiss, making sweet delicate sounds all the while.  
One of Holly's hands snaked down to Nora's jeans and pulled on a belt loop. 

"May I?" She asked seductively once she pulled away from Nora. Nora only nodded and Holly made quick work of her jeans. She undid the button and zipper and jumped off from on top of her to slide the offending garment down her shapely legs. Nora kicked them the rest of the way off. 

Nora wasn't certain what to do now with the garment missing. Should she keep her legs closed or allow them to drift apart. Would she seem to eager if she did? Should she seem eager? Once again, Holly took the initiative and drug a leg away from the other, nestling between them and pushing them further apart once she got comfortable. Nora could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Holly eat her up with her eyes.

"You're wet." Holly informed Nora. 

"H-how do you know?" Nora mentally scolded herself for her voice being shaky.

"It's showing right through your panties." Holly grinned and brushed a finger against the wet fabric. Nora jolted at the touch. Holly then grabbed each of Nora's legs from around her and pushed them up and together and rested them on her shoulder. She slipped two fingers under each side of Nora's panties and slowly dragged them down her legs. A string of liquid clung to the fabric as it left and slapped coldly against Nora's hot thighs. Nora knew now, there was no questioning it. She was wet. 

Once her panties were flung across the floor of the shack, Holly placed her legs where they had been earlier and took in the view. Nora had short curly pubic hair, hip bones that poked out, and the most delicious looking pussy Holly had ever laid her eyes on. Her folds were tucked neatly within her labia majora and her slickness seeps out and slowly traced down her body onto the mattress. Holly felt her heart hammer and heat rise in her loins. Without a word, she ducked down and licked up Nora's sex. 

Nora jumped and gasped loudly from the sudden contact and felt the heat swell up in her cheeks. Although she saw the hunger in Holly's eyes, she had not expected her to dive right in like that. Holly's arms encircled Nora's legs and a hand came to gently pull up on the skin right above her clit, exposing the small bundle of nerves. With a few flicks of her tongue on it, Nora fell back down on the pillow and instinctively spread her legs further apart. 

Holly must have treated many women to this because she certainly had a talented tongue. She took it slow but not so slow that Nora would bore from it. She'd lick and suckle at Nora's swollen clit before diving into her folds again, darting her tongue in and out of her opening. Nora was absolutely soaked and Holly lapped it up just as fast as it came.

Nora was now sighing and moaning and it only egged Holly on further. Holly pressed her tongue flatly over against Nora's clit and pushed a finger in. She could feel Nora clamp around her finger tightly just as soon as it had entered her. She pulled out slowly and pushed back in fast, setting up a rhythm as she added another finger and licked at her clit in time with her thrusts of her fingers. Nora grunted and squirmed, enjoying the oddly textured feeling of Holly's fingers. 

When Holly felt Nora's walls convulse around her digits harder than before she instantly pulled away. Nora whined with the loss of contact as the air cooled her hot center. Holly stood up and unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down her legs right along with her underwear. She sat back down on the bed and grinned at Nora.

"Well...do you want to...?" Holly asked sheepishly despite her devilish grin. She was worried about a rejection. Instead, Nora nodded. Nora sat up and was about to nestle between the ghouls legs before Holly placed a stern hand on her shoulder and halted her. 

"Nu-uh" She shook a finger in front of Nora. "On top."

Nora was confused by what she meant until Holly licked her lips. 

"Oh! I, um, that position..." Nora didn't know what to say. Sixty-nineing was something she was never comfortable with and she never even did it with Nate despite his desperate pleas. Something about hovering the most intimate part of her over someone's face caused all of Nora's insecurities to surface. 

Holly sensed her distress on the subject and smiled. "Hey, we can just lay on our sides if you want to."

Somehow that seemed a lot less embarrassing for Nora and she finally nodded to the idea, still apprehensive. They took a moment to line themselves up properly, each woman resting her head on the others thigh. Nora gazed at Holly's sex. It had not been what she expected. It looked similar to her own, though her inner labia hung out unlike her own, and her pubic hair had long disappeared from becoming a ghoul. The skin was, like the rest of her, rough and textured with scars but Nora saw the glistening from her own want.  
  
"Ready?" Holly asked right before latching her lips onto a wet fold and sucking hard. Nora moaned from the sudden pleasure. She parted Holly's lower lips with her fingers and gazed at her for a moment before tentatively taking an experimental lick across her slick opening. She felt Holly moan into her loins and the vibrations from it shot up Nora's back, a sensation she'd never felt before, and she was certain to make sure it wasn't the last. She lapped and swirled her tongue all around Holly's center, finding out what felt best for the ghoul and focusing on her sweet spots. 

Holly liked bites much more than Nora did. Nora nipped at her thighs and labia, tugging at it with her teeth. Holly would melt into a pool of ' _ooos_ ' and ' _ahhs_ ' and moan against Nora's clit, sending those delicious shivers up her spin that somehow manage to shoot right into her core. 

Nora slipped two fingers into Holly and twisted them left and right, intrigued by the feeling inside her. She moved just right and curled her finger oh so carefully and Holly howled with ecstasy. Nora thought Holly was in pain at first before she felt her clamp down hard onto her fingers and her sweet juices run down them. Nora blushed hard at the sight and realization of what just happened. Fueled by her victory, she licked fast at the ghouls clit and had Holly sobbing with moans and pulling away.

Nora let out a chuckle. Holly breathed heavily and stared at the tin roofing as stars danced in her vision and she regained herself. She sat up and looked at Nora. Holly's face seemed void of any emotion before a mischievous grin slapped across it before lunging at Nora, startling the girl before grabbing her by the hips and dragging her up. Nora looked in confusion as her world got flipped upside down and her knees dangled down in front of her.

"what..." Nora's voice trailed off as she recognized the feeling of one of Holly's hands grazing across her lower abdomen and another hand snake across the back of her thigh.

She felt Holly's own knees at her back and realized what sort of position she was now in and blushed feverishly. Holly had turned her upside down, ass high in the air and she was helpless to push her away and attempted to wiggle out of the provocative position.  
  
Holly's arms quickly gripped hard around Nora's waist to halt any further progress in her attempt to escape. She thought an embarrassed Nora was cute. "Nu-uh-uhh~" she tutted. 

In this position, Holly was in full control and could see everything Nora had tried to hide from her earlier. She kept her grip firm on Nora and took her other hand and peeled Nora's labia away, cool air hitting her hot core and making her gasp. Holly loved the pink flush Nora had here. She slipped two fingers agonizingly slow inside Nora. Nora whined as she pushed the digits inside, feeling weird from this new sensation this pose brought her. She felt Holly puff out hot air onto her clit, making it twitch.

Low and hot, she whispered, "This is my _favorite_ position." Dragging her fingers out, she quickly plunged them back in and lapped away at her swollen clit. Nora succumbed to the ghouls actions and liquidized into a puddle of moans and pleas. Holly was relentless, Nora was going to orgasm if it were the last thing she did, and with the blood flooding to her head and with a feeling she'd pass out, it might just be the last thing she'd do.

Holly let up on her torturous licking to take a breath, still finger-fucking Nora just as fast and cruel as before when she heard a whimper. She slanted over slightly to take a peek at the woman's face. 

"Please, don't stop." Nora begged, her head to the side and hair covering the majority of her face. The pink tint of her cheeks still shined through it. Holly grinned widely, proud of herself for making this stiff board of a person to become undone like this.

"Yes ma'am!" She squealed with delight and went to work on Nora. 

With every flick of her tongue Nora could feel the sensation deep inside bed for release. She felt so tight on the inside like she had a corset on and needed to loosen it or else she would black out. Quickly, the sensation began flaring up faster than before. Sweat gleamed on Nora's pale skin and she began panting. "Please...." She begged. Begged for

Holly to cut the strings of this inner corset already. Finally, with toes curled and eyes closed tightly, she held her breath and saw white explosions danced on the inside of her eyelids. Nora moaned endlessly, twitching and riding out the hot waves of the best orgasm she'd ever had in her lifetime. Holly laid her down slowly and flopped next to her.

Nora breathing regulated and she felt sticky each time she moved a leg. She stole a glance at Holly only to find the woman had passed out asleep next to her. She grinned and brushed some hair out of her face and curled up next to her.

* * *

The morning light roused Nora from her sleep and she stretched her limbs out, feeling better than she had in a long time. She was right when she decided she needed this. 

Rubbing the slumber from her eyes, she sat up and looked around the shack. Holly was nowhere to be seen. She stood and dressed in silence, a little disappointed to have woken up alone. She understood that this fling was just that. A fling. A one-time thing. No strings attached. 

She shook her head, banishing the thoughts and replacing them with her agenda. She needed to leave from here, find Hancock, and continue searching for her boy...as she reached the door, she found a note hung from a crack in the wood on it. 

_"Nora,_

_Sorry I'm not here. Work starts early around here and you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. I'm sure you're overdue a good rest, after all._

_Holly"_

Nora smiled at the note, happy to know Holly at least thought to leave her an explanation on her whereabouts. She felt Holly didn't just view her as a one-nightstand now. 

She folded the paper and tucked it away safely in a pocket and open the door, closing it softly behind her. She walked to the main area of The Slog, looking for Hancock so they could be on their way. She found Hancock playing with an old set of playing cards with another ghoul. When Nora came into site Hancock smiled and placed the cards down, silently ended the game. The other ghoul understood, collecting the carbs and being on his way.

"Hey! Finally finished?" Hancock's expression changed to shock at what he let slip out. Nora's lips parted and her eyes widened. "Uh, never mind. You ready to go?" He sounded so nervous.

"What....do you mean by _that_?" Hancock inhaled deeply and looked away, tapping his fingers on the table he was sitting at.

"Well, it's hard to not know when you're screaming like-"

"STOP." She yelled and cupped her hands over her ears. She could not BELIEVE Hancock had heard her! They were so far away! Did he come looking for her? She didn't mean to stay the night...

Hancock stood up and began walking off, sheepishly smiling at her. "C'mon." He gestured toward the entrance to leave.

Nora tailed behind him, cheeks rosy from embarrassment. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Hey!" She heard a raspy voice call after them. Her heart pounded in her chest and she shot a look at Hancock who was now turned around. He glanced at her smugly. She turned to see Holly running after them.

She pushed a small bag into Nora's hands. "Caps for the tarberries." She explained.

"Oh, well this seems like a lot more tha-"

"Oh, well, maybe I miscounted." Holly shrugged and giggled behind her hand. Hancock turned and walked away, giving the two space. Holly then embraced Nora tightly in a hug. Nora was stunned but soon hugged the ghoul back. "Come back soon." Holly nearly pleaded in her goodbye.

As they parted, Holly looked sad. Nora now knew for certain this was _not_ just a one-night thing to Holly. She smiled.

"I will. Promise."

As she turned on her heel, she felt knowing looks follow her out of The Slog. Now, she had to deal with Hancock's teasing for the rest of the trip...


End file.
